Rock Lee: betrayal, pain and life
by Kingselite
Summary: A basic continuation of the manga in form of a story given my own twist. this story is based around my fav character Rock Lee as his life soons become complicated as the story indicates.


Gai bounded down the street. This was terrible; Konoha was in ruins, bodies everywhere. All the protective measures had been worthless this time. The strike was not from outside when Orochimaru attacked before. This time it was from within. Danzo was a crafty bastard that had to be giving to him. He had outfoxed the hokage and build up a sizable force to attack with. Most of the population remained intact however. They started to evacuate to secret locations outside the village that not even anbu knew about. Places only the hokage knew. Gai had to do something to retake the city. He sprinted toward the village entrance after three root members who had just killed two people. This was unforgivable. Gai attacked straight as usual with a whirl kick to the mid back of the closest root member. It was a fake, a shadow clone sent to distract him. 6 kunai flew in from random directions hitting their mark dead on. But it was useless; Gai quickly used the replacement technique to escape the trap. Needless to say Gai was caught in a trap within a trap. No sooner had he reappeared the 2 kunai with ropes attached tangled him up and he was dragged into the forest.

Lee watched from the roof of a building while trying to fight his own battle with another root member. Tears started to form at Lee's eyes as hit delivered a bone crushing kick the midsection of his opponent. He immediately turned and leapt from roof to roof toward the entrance. He could hear the screams of pain coming from the other side of the walls but he was helpless to do anything. To his horror two of the three root members reemerged from the forest at a full sprint covered in blood. Gai was no where to seen. The tears soon started to fall as fear set into Lee's heart. This was a strike directly at him and all he believed in, the person who had taught him everything, a man he respected as if he was his father was now dead. Anger quickly set in as Lee raced toward the two root members. Lee threw a barrage of stars at the lead root member who quickly fell to the attack. The second took a direct hit from Lee's strongest punch; everyone within a block radius could hear the bones breaking and internal organs bursting. That wasn't enough though. Something had compelled Lee to heard further toward the forest.

As Lee stepped though the first row of trees twelve root members dropped around him. Normally this was nothing but entertainment and a test of strength but Lee has grown weak from fighting and was now afraid for his life and that of Gai. He threw kunai at the first four members in front of him. They were easily dodged but it was only a distraction as Lee quickly disappeared into the forest. The root members did not bother to follow. Lee ran as fast as he could, soon finding a number of ropes on the ground and 5 kunai. He picked up the weapons leaving the rope and look a quick look around. There was blood everywhere, and only one body. The third root member lay against a tree not moving. But there was too much blood to be just one person's. Lee quickly judged it as being Gai's blood and fell to his kneels crying. He punched the ground as hard as he could several times, leaving a small crater. Konoha had betrayed him; they took away everything he cared about. Lee had no choice but to leave Konoha. It was that or face death again. Lee stood and began to walk. Another trap, he had sprung a trip wire, two kunai flew from the trees aimed right at his head. Lee didn't care anymore. The kunai struck him from the top, but they didn't hit him, they hit his headband carving an X through the leaf symbol. The force of the kunai knocked Lee over. He quickly got back up and leapt onto the nearest tree. His destination was unknown; he soon disappeared into the forest.

Gai stumbled through the forest outside the village walls. His arm was badly damaged and had a kunai stuck in it. He reached over and pulled it out. It hurt but the pain was bearable. It was nothing a youthful man like him could not take. A smile formed at his mouth as he entered the village again. An anbu member landed beside him quickly assessing the situation and immediately applied healing. This arm was better in no time. Gai thanked the anbu member then turned to look down the street at the oncoming root members. Gai pointed at them and laughed. His voice filled the air so that everyone could hear, "Root thinks they can kill the hippest member of Konoha! They are fools, youth will always win!" this was a battle Gai had no intention of losing.

Lee leapt from branch to branch; his heart was racing as his anger fueled him to go farther and farther away from the village. He had no intention of going back, not after this. Gai had broken his promise to protect Lee no matter what and that only meant returning the favor. Lee could soon see the next town ahead. He headed straight for it, he needed to change into some different cloths, grab food and other small items before heading out on his new journey. He entered the town now bounding from roof to roof eventually leaping down and landing in the middle of the street. Something was different about Lee now; he has lost his polite personality. It was now replaced, with something a little darker. He quickly located the nearest clothing store and entered. He had no intention of browsing; his aim was something that would suit him better. He took off his headband and placed it in his pouch; he didn't need it anymore, at least not for now.

Lee soon found the perfect outfit. It was much like his current green tights but a little looser and black. He liked this, it suited his new personality, his darker side quickly took hold and he had no second thoughts that this was the outfit for him. He put it on, it fit nicely, this was something he could get used to. He retightened the bandage like cloth around his arm and hands. Lee looked around soon seeing a new set of weights; these looked the same but were much, much heavier. He could barely lift them which meant they were perfect. He had replaced his orange leg warmers with black ones to completely match his outfit. Lee slid the weights behind them and tried to walk, they felt very heavy but this would help him not only train but fool those he fought. He walked to the front cash. "Hey you! Shop keep! I'm buying these right now, no questions." He handed the shop keep the money and left.

Lee wandered down the street passing several different stored before stopping to stock up on some food before he left. He quickly paid without attracting attention then headed towards the exit on the other side of town. As he passed the last building he noticed something in a shop window. It was an assortment of weapons. He entered the store and bought a few things before leaving. He was done here; quickly Lee turned toward the exit to town and was gone. The town would never see him again, and he intended to keep it like that. Going back anywhere would draw too much attention to someone like him which could only cause problems. Something he didn't need at a time like this.

Lee leapt from tree to tree, he had no clue where he was but it felt good. He felt free for once in his life; he let a small smile creep across his face. It was the first time he smiled in weeks, ever since he left that hell of a village called Konoha. He still harbored some feeling for the town that offered him a chance but that was quickly replaced by thoughts of what it had taken away. To think that something with the village he loved could ruin everything he believed. He reached back to check his pouch as he continued forward. Lee felt around as he took an inventory check of his pouch. Something seemed odd though, there was something there that he had not intended to get, and he had accidentally bought them. It is possible that they fell into his bag as we collected his other things. There were 5 of them, they felt like bottles. He pulled out one and looked at it; he could see the symbol clear as day. Lee read it out loud, "sake." His memory quickly jumped as he strained to remember past events that may have involved this liquid. The new personality could remember things better; he could remember things the old Lee could not. He remembered the fights where he had been drunk. Lee could not remember them perfectly but he remembered the power. He liked it, it felt good. He put the bottle back with the others with a smile; he had a new weapon at his disposal.

Lee continued forward feeling the best he ever had but in a more sinister way. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was small but he soon recognized it. He noted its wings flutter and watched it fly close to his face. The butterfly was nice, free like he now was but something was wrong. Something about this butterfly felt weird. It was pure white as if made of paper. If passed around his head and moved around his right cheek. There was a sharp pain and a trickle of blood rolled down towards his chin. The butterfly was paper and it had cut him. He grabbed for it but missed. He tried again but couldn't catch it. He took one final leap towards it catching his foot on a branch sending him straight towards the ground. He landed vertically on his hands using them to push himself sideways landing on one knee in a crouch position. The butterfly was still spiraling in the air out of reach. Lee wiped the blood from his face noting that the cut was not deep but still painful. He put the pain out of his mind, he was used to it and it made him stronger. Something bugged him but he didn't know what it was. There was a movement behind him and soon the figure was behind him.

Lee leaned back; it was all he could do. A kunai whipped out in front of his face. He began to wonder if this was his time to die, he had left Konoha and wanted to make his own mark. Perhaps his freedom was over and this was the price to pay. The kunai stopped in front of his throat. A cloaked arm reached around him pulling him toward the figure as if being hugged. He was afraid but that feeling soon vanished. His hands stopped trembling and he accepted the fact that he was about to die. Lee relaxed and let himself be walked backwards out of the open area and soon was in the shadows of the trees. He was calm, not like any other fights where he was faced with death. The figure crouched. Lee sat down still completely relaxed. He felt the person behind him shift uneasy as if something was wrong about this encounter. He thought to himself, 'is it not my time to die, or is this person having second thoughts'. Lee spoke in a soft tone, unafraid, "kill me if you wish, I hold no grudge."

The figure shifted again, jarred by the comment. This time the figure relaxed and moved the kunai away from Lee's throat. Lee stayed sitting, he had no intention of turning around. The person had let him live but was still holding him. The figure moved a little closer to him with its mouth right next to his ear. He recognized the pitch, tone and quality of the voice identifying it as female. "Why are you not afraid?" she asked

Lee searched for words. "I need not fear my death anymore; I have no reason to live and no reason to die. I am free." Lee responded.

This impacted the lady; she loosened her grip for a moment then tightened it again. She put away the kunai which came to some comfort of Lee but he soon remembered that she could still kill him at any time. She moved close to Lee's ear again but instead of speaking, she fumbled with words become slightly embarrassed. This puzzled Lee since he was at the verge of death only moments ago now the situation was different. The figure reached down and into Lees pouch seeing if there was anything mysterious he could be using. Her hands grazed over a metallic object that didn't sit right with here. She pulled it out noting the Konoha leaf symbol on it then the X running though it. She quickly determined that he had left the village and means little threat to her. She leaned forward again this time speaking clearly into Lee's ear, "boo."

Lee was puzzled again, what could this mean. "I don't understand ma'am"

She spoke again, "I don't know what impulse forced me to let you live but I did. Perhaps I should tell you who I am before I leave you. My name is Konan." She released her grip on Lee.

Lee spun around coming face to face with his captor. He paused for a minute then blushed. Lee searched for words again only managing to fumble and say "A…a…beautiful girl…why…."

Lee gathered himself. Rebuilt his confidence and decided to speak again. "I am Rock Lee, former shinobi of the hidden leaf village. I no longer have any attachment to that rotted pit."

Konan began to blush as well. Pein wasn't the kind of person for her so she had decided to take things alone. She was still a member of Akatsuki, but she no longer had a partner. There was a connection between the two and they both knew it. It quickly settled into their minds that this was love at first sight. Konan took the headband still in her hand and placed it on Lee's head tying if nicely. She then smiled at him and sat down. Something between the two felt right as if they were meant to meet here and she was meant to let him live. His life now meant something to her. Lee looked at Konan quickly assessing the situation and decided to make his move. It was his time to take action as an aggressor attacking the situation head on. He made his move; Lee was quick to get in a crouching position. It seemed as if the world was in his side. Lee leaned forward closing in on Konan. She sat not moving making it all too easy. Lee leaned forward and kissed Konan. She sat enjoying ever second of the situation; it was her dream come true.

After a few second Lee pulled away. Konan opened her eyes looking directly at Lee. She smiled. She launched forward grabbing Lee and pinning him to the ground. Lee did not fight back, he saw no reason too. Finally Konan spoke, "I found you, I finally found you. I knew I would find the right guy for me. Please, be my new partner and boyfriend. I'd be crushed if you didn't"

Lee looked directly into Konan's eyes. His mind was made up, he know what he wanted and what he had to do. He spoke softly but his voice carried all the power of the world in it. Lee looked Konan directly in the eyes and said "yes."

Konan paused for a moment thinking about this answer. It was almost too good to be true but there it was, right in front of her. She believed him whole heartedly. She cuddled up to Lee and kissed him. "I'm taking you with me, I want to be with you forever," she whispered.

They got up and started walking east. Konan knew there was a town close by where Akatsuki had stashed some supplies. It was no base but there were some extra supplies there that they could use. As they walked Konan send out some of her butterflies to act as scouts just in case although inside she felt completely safe being with Lee. Lee explained his situation to her and the mayhem that Konoha was in. He also explained a little of his past and how he could not use any genjutsu or ninjutsu. She was surprised then began to imaging the speed and power he had in hand to hand fighting. This thought thrilled her as she attacked with her paper and ninjutsu skills. It had to be destiny that they met, a perfect match to create the perfect team. Konan taught Lee how to communicate with Akatsuki using astral projection and sent a messenger note ahead to Pein telling him of the new recruit. He informed the other members of this. Konan and Lee entered the town and headed down a back alley toward the storage point.

Konan took out a key and opened it up. Inside she grabbed an Akatsuki coat and handed it to Lee. "This will be yours now, you are now an official member of Akatsuki and my new boyfriend," she said with a smile.

Lee accepted this gift and put it on. He liked the gift, it was his new purpose. His new life began now, with Akatsuki, with Konan. Lee smiled and looked down the alley. He spoke softly again, "Konan-san, our new life starts today. What is it that we shall do?" they walked down the alley and disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
